Touhou vs. Capcom/Albert Wesker
Bio Anyone who knows him will tell you that Wesker's true loyalty is power and how to gain more of it. A former Umbrella employee, he made many breakthroughs alongside his colleague William Birkin such as the G-virus and the Nemesis Parasite. A very calculating and dangerous individual, he will do anything to further his own gains. Having perfected the Uroboros Virus, he plans to infect the global population with it, leaving only the chosen ones, such as himself, to create a new world.After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. She was briefly captured by Wesker and placed under mind control, but she broke free. Movelist Skill Cards *Samurai Edge: Wesker fires his gun, the Samurai Edge pistol, at his opponent, and can follow up with a Phantom Move teleport afterwards. He can fire straight ahead (Horizontal Fire), towards his oppenent's feet (Lower Shot) which can hit OTG, and downward from mid-air (Anti-Surface). *Phantom Move: Wesker with supreme speed invisibly teleports forward, or upward diagonally. In midair, he can warp forward, upward, or straight down, and can do it three times in one jump. *Cobra Strike: Wesker strikes the opponent with a single open palm. Does a simple knockdown. *Ghost Butterfly: Wesker thrusts both palms forward in a cross fashion, causing a wallbounce. You can input any button to perform an automatic Phantom Move. *Jaguar Dash: Wesker dashes forward knee first into his opponent. Can followup with Jaguar Kick, but if not done so, Wesker will pass through his opponent. **Jaguar Kick: Followup to Jaguar Dash, Wesker does a jump-knee attack to launch his opponent. Can followup with a Cobra Strike for a three input combo. *Mustang Kick: Wesker's throw special that he can use to lead into full combos, guns the opponent on the foot, then kicks them with a powerful step-in sidekick. The L and M versions causes a hard knockdown while the H version causes a wall bounce. *Tiger Uppercut: Wesker's special reversal attack. If Wesker is hit during the counter's pose, he counters different attacks depending on which attack button is used. The L version counters normal and high physical attacks with Wesker countering with his standing S (the original Tiger Uppercut, and can start air combos/aerial raves from there), M counters low attacks with Wesker teleporting overhead and doing a palm attack from the otherside, and H counters beams & projectiles with Wesker back leaning on his foe from behind like with the M version. Both M and H versions wallbounce. Spell Cards *Phantom Dance: Wesker removes his sunglasses and dashes around the screen several times, hitting the opponent from several directions. Wesker will return to the spot where the Phantom Dance was activated when the attack ends. *Rhino Charge: Counter Attack. When Wesker is hit, he will counter by stabbing his opponent in the chest with his fingers. Last Word *Lost In Nightmares: Wesker extends his palms outward, if he connects, he then executes several blows that 'tear up the air' with purple streaks of energy while warping back and forth before finishing with a quick Tiger Uppercut and reappearing in midair, slamming an active missile at the opponent. Misc. *Battle Intro: Wesker turns to his opponent and says “I don't have time for interferences.” *Taunt: He shrugs and says “Submit….”. If Wesker’s sunglasses are lost or damaged, he will instead put on a new pair. *Victory Pose: He says, “I told you….I was the only worthy one.” and then grabs the “Cameraman”. Winning Quotes Oh my, new test subjects? Thank you for volunteering. This is the end of humanity and the start of a new world order! A new age will begin, and it will require a god. My sunglasses are custom-made. Your new god deserves nothing but the best in quality. Vs. Self: Inferior copy. Umbrella should have known that there is none fit to replace me. Vs. Chris: Don't worry, Chris. You can die in peace knowing the world has a new god to watch over it. Vs. Jill: Time to make you my pawn…Again. Vs. M. Bison and Dr. Wily: There's only room on this planet for one true mastermind! Vs. Felicia, Mamizou and Sonson: You are an interesting creature. I'd like to know more about you. I think a vivisection is in order. Vs. Morrigan and Shinki: Even the queen of Makai bows before me. Vs. Amaterasu, Tenshi, Hina and Iesua: I’m the only god. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin, Byakuren, Futo and Miko: Once I create my new world, you will be one of my followers. Vs. Chun Li, Saki, Cammy and Phoenix Wright: Now I can’t have the law interrupting me, can I? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: Filthy drunkard creature. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: And now, I'll get from your body the secret of immortality, and my ascension will be finally complete. Vs. Shikieiki: I am the judge here. And you do not deserve to live. Vs. Yukari and Asura: A being that defies gods? You will pay for your arrogance. Vs. Marisa, Batsu and Sakura: Know your place, child. This is power your pitiful effort could never compete with. Vs. Remilia, Flandre and Demitri: I'm afraid your time is over. Now I shall rule the night. Vs. Ryu: Hmph. I was correct in giving this one such a high threat level. No matter. Soon, I shall have a new right hand. Vs. Gene: That hand is of no use for a simpleton such as yourself. Vs. Meiling and Talbain: Those feeble arts of yours could never compare to the power I have achieved. Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu and Komachi: It appears I have mastered death better than you assumed you have. Vs. Momiji and Kagerou: Hmph. Don't think I won't put you down, mutt. Vs. Iku: Soon, you will serve a new master. Vs. Hata no Kokoro: With you as my tool, all will be at my command. Vs. Frank West and Aya: I spared you now so that you may tell all of who is their new master. Vs. Tessa: Looks like I'm one step closer to becoming a god. Vs. Satori: I shall make your gift mine, creature. Vs. Firebrand: What a miserable being. I though demons are better than that. Vs. Medicine: Perhaps I can put these Lilies to good use.... Vs. Anakaris: You rose again only to fall. Vs. Yumemi: You could never comprehend a god's power. Vs. Amingo: No need for a useless specimen. Vs. Nue and Kogasa: It is you who should fear a god. Vs. Spencer: Your trinket is meaningless against a god. Vs. Masamune: Your war was over before it even started, boy. Vs. Kasen: In the presence of a god, your lectures are meaningless. Vs. Dan: My new world has no need for the weak or foolish. Vs. Seija: With you as my tool, all will be at my command. Vs. Ken: Just a mere replica. No use for me. Vs. Murasa: Even the spirits shall serve me in my new world. Vs. Nick: Now you’ve caught a glimpse of my new world. Vs. Seiga: What gives you the right to command a god? Vs. Nero: Hmph. Greatness was misplaced. Ending (Wesker is seen with Fafnir’s dead body.) Wesker: Everything is going according to plan. I’ll admit, a dragon was unexpected….but even then, as a wiseman once said, “All creatures, no matter how fierce, can be tamed…." (Wesker injects it with a virus. Fafnir’s eye opens and he looks like a zombified dragon complete with a mind control device.) Wesker: Now, who is our target? Fafnir: BSAA……. Wesker: Excellent…. The new age is at hand and I will rule as a god. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom